Don't Tell
by avatarzutarafan345
Summary: This is a Zutara AU. Katara is waiting to approch Zuko and tell him how she feels but what will happen if friends and siblings get in the way? Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Katara

**Zutara Fan fic #1**

**AU**

**Don't Tell**

**Chapter 1- Katara's story**

Additional info about the fic:

It takes place in our time.

The characters all go to middle school or high school.

They are not all in the same grade (duh).

The ships will be as followed:

Ty Laru

ZUTARA!

Sukka

Jetzula

Taang

Yukka

Mai will be alone for now. She is 11 for god's sake!

Characters and ages:

Katara- 13

Zuko- 14

Sokka- 16

Suki- 17

Aang- 12

Toph- 12

Azula- 11 ½

Yue- 18

Jet- 16

Haru- 12

Mai- 11

Ty Lee- 11

STORY:

Katara was excited. The first day of school. 8th grade would be the best year ever! That wasn't the only reason she was excited though. Zuko would be there. Just thinking of it made her jump a little in her seat.

Homeroom. She couldn't wait. She had waited for this moment for a year and a half. Zuko was finally in most of her classes. She couldn't be happier.

She hoped that the 5th grade girl… Katara had forgotten her name. It was Mai! If she got in her way of her Zuko she would kill. She knew she had a major crush on him and she was his little sister's best friend so she did have some chance with him, but would he really date a 5th grader? She pushed that thought from her mind. _Who cares anyway. _She thought.

Was she popular?

Not really.

Her brother?

Hell Yes.

Sokka was the cool laid back kind of guy that you would only find in one of those Disney movies where everyone was popular and the nerds always get left out. She was the nerd. Sokka tried his best to protect her from all harm that came her way but it didn't always work out so well. They never really fought and they rarely saw each other due to after school activities and sports.

You could say that they had a perfect family life, but after their mother had died their father was never really happy or optimistic like he used to be. Katara longed to have her mother back. She died when she was eight. Katara felt her best friend Yue helped her through it all. The pain, the anger. She kept Katara strong. Oh, and she is Sokka's girlfriend.

She had known Yue since she was five and they had been best friends ever since. Although Yue was 5 years older, Katara always felt a strong connection with her. She was like her older sister. Yue's mom had been a close friend with her own and they were always together.

She knew that Sokka would probably try his best to keep her away from Zuko, as he is a so-called "Bad Boy". She had told this to Yue and she had promised to keep him busy while they built up a relationship. (Or so she hoped)

Katara had had a crush on Zuko since the first day of school one and a half years ago. She could not wait to finally make him love her. Whether he liked it or not.

She capped her mascara and quickly dashed out the door. Leaving behind her mother's necklace which was a mistake she would have never dared to make.

_**El Fin**_

**Okay so this chapter is done. I'm so happy this took me days! Okay so this was Chapter one. I am trying to do a POV(Point of View) with about 3 characters. I am trying to keep it story structured even though it is written in a POV type way. So I am planning on about maybe 12 or 15 chapters. The first 3 will be more structured in the same way as this one so far in my mind. Zuko's own personal chapter will be up next hope you enjoyed and good night! (or good morning whatever floats your boat!) Thanks and review! Por Favor? (please)**

**(I use a lot of Spanish in my author's notes! JEEZ!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Zuko

Zutara Fan fic #2

Don't Tell

Chapter 2 : Zuko

Story:

Zuko hated school. He thought about summer and no work and a small smirk came across his face. His father forced him out of his slight happiness by shouting at him, causing him to jump slightly. He realized that he was going to miss the bus and ran out the door shouting "BYE AZULA! BYE DAD!" and ran to his stop where the bus was already driving away, just missing it. He didn't dare to tell his dad that he missed the bus and needed a ride to school because he would just yell again. So, slowly but surely, he walked to school.

In homeroom he caught Katara staring at him. He smiled politely at her, not wanting to make her feel bad for staring. When she realized he noticed she quickly snapped her head to the side were she once again faced the front of the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko saw her turn a bright pink as she turned to one of her friends. He snickered to himself

Like every morning, Zuko drew a picture of his mother. Or at least what he remembered of her. It helped him ease his pain towards her disappearance when she appeared in his thoughts. Drawing always calmed him and it helped him understand the world a bit more each time he drew. He thought that she was the only one who truly loved him.

His teacher caught him drawing and snatched his notebook away from him. She looked through it realizing that there were more than 50 drawings in it. They weren't doodles either, they were amazing, but all of the same person. The teacher, being her strangely mean self, she showed the one that he had just been drawing. "Class let us see what Zuko," she exaggerated the Zuko, "has drawn us today". Zuko felt a bright red creep across his face in embarrassment. He looked over at that girl who had stared at him earlier. She was studying the picture probably wondering who he drew instead of laughing along with the others. The teacher handed him back the notebook and asking him who he was drawing. He replied with a quick "my mom" as he was more caught up with studying her expression. The teacher shrugged it off and walked back to her desk to get a background check on him.

Zuko would never tell anyone, not even his best friend Haru, who he had a crush on. It was of course Katara. He had always liked her he just never really showed it. He returned to drawing in his note book and it was Katara's turn to study him.

Zuko drew his mother's perfect dark brown hair with precision and large pencil marks he then shaded it in a deep grey as he didn't believe in colors in his drawings. When he had finished shading he flipped through his notebook counting how many pages he had left. 26. That meant he had drawn 74 pictures of his mother. He was a so called "bad boy" and his teachers didn't like it. His father didn't either. Zuko's father had beaten him before, but for what Zuko called "good reason" He had gotten suspended for a month and so did Haru. They didn't care much because they didn't even do it those stupid jocks did. That was the first time he had gotten beaten by his father.

An announcement went off. The principal said "Katara and Sokka, please report to the office."

Katara zipped to the door and ran out of the classroom. Zuko asked if he could grab something from his locker and ran after her.

**Okay everyone! That's the chapter. So maybe two more POVs and I'll be done with that and into the real story. I hope you liked it please review! I don't think I will be doing Love remains the same for a while. And I am open to songfic suggestions just send me a message telling me the name of the song and who it is by and I'll see what I can do! Thanks!**

**-EM**


	3. Chapter 3: Sokka

Don't Tell

Chapter 3: Sokka

Zutara fanfic

By avatarzutarafan345

Story:

Sokka raced down the hallway to the main hallway. Halfway there, he met Katara also racing down the hall. Neither of them knew what was going on, but they had to find out. The last time this had happened, they had been told that their mother had died. Sokka had no idea what was about to happen, but as he was thinking of the possibilities, a small tear rolled down his cheek.

He thought of Yue. The one girl he loved, the one he had hoped to marry. She loved him and he loved her. She was his companion, his only real friend. (Well he had Jet, but that was different) Yue was different. She was his heart and soul. He hoped with all his heart that this was not about her. He hoped that she had nothing to do with this.

He glanced over at Katara. She looked worried, depressed, anxious, confused. Yet, she still kept on running. Not easing up her fast pace or speeding it up, she just ran, unsure of what was ahead. He wiped away his tears and reached for her hand. With no hesitation, she took it and ran.

Katara had tears spewing down her face. He noticed Zuko behind them and pulled her closer. "Wait!" he called. Sokka tried to keep running faster, but Katara stopped and let go of him. She turned to him and said, "Yeah?". Zuko didn't know what to say. Sokka could tell by the way he ran his fingers through his hair. Zuko muttered "I really like you"

He knew that Katara had a crush on him. It was obvious. He also knew that Zuko had a crush on her but neither noticed. He realized that they had to go. He grabbed her arm pulled her away said "She'll see you soon!" and ran as fast as he could until they reached the office.

Out of breath, he took the first open seat he saw. Katara walked up to the desk and said "We were told to report to the office." Calmly, not as if she had not just ran across the whole school, been stopped by her crush, and swooped into the school's main office by her brother.

The secretary told her to go in to the principal's office and wait for him to get back from his meeting.

They waited patiently for 20 minutes. They were both breaking inside but on the outside they were calm and ready for what would be ahead. Katara squeezed his hand. He looked up and saw the principal walk Into his office.

He was shaking. He was so anxious. All he wanted was for everything to be the same as it always was. Where was Yue? Katara shot him a Pay attention this is important look and he responded. His hands still shook.

"Yue Spirit is a close family friend, am I correct?" Sokka shivered and a tear rolled down his face. "WHAT HAPPENDED TO HER? WHERE IS SHE?" Sokka screamed. He looked at his sister. Tears were streaming down her face. Yue was her only real friend. He stood up. "ANSWER ME!"

"I'll take that as a yes." The principal looked down. "She was involved in a terrible crime last night."

Sokka's heart sank. Either she was a criminal or she was the victim. He knew she was not a criminal. She was too scared to pick up a lady bug let alone commit a crime. What if she was murdered? What if she was dead? How could this have happened. These thoughts raced around in his head. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" "STOP HESITATING!"

"She was raped." The principal, looking sad and sorry for the two.

"IS SHE DEAD?" Sokka had no idea why he had said that out loud. He knew he had been thinking about it but why would he say that? The principal said "No, but she was badly injured. She will need serious medical help and care. You are both free from school and you can visit her right away."

Sokka grabbed Katara's arm and pulled her out of the office, across the parking lot and asked her to get into the car. Sad and emotional, she got in, closed the door, buckled her seatbelt and said "I'm ready let's go." And the 68'Camarro sped off to the hospital.

**HEY! I hope you liked it! Thanks for all your reviews! Sorry this one took too long! I was sick and I had a bunch of work to do. SORRY ONCE AGAIN! Keep the reviews coming! Please? Por Favor? I think I may do an Azula POV but I'm not sure. Some Zutara is coming up! (I hope!) Oh yeah something else I wanted to look over was Yue's last name. I felt like I needed one and I just pretty much made one up on the spot.**

**IMPORTANT STUFF PLEASE LOOK AT THIS: Crap! I forgot what it was but if it eventually comes to me I will mention it! Sorry if you took an extra 30 to 40 seconds out of your life for you to look at this. (I did too) **


	4. Chapter 4: Azula

**Don't Tell**

**Chapter 4: Azula**

**A Zutara FanFic**

**By avatarzutarafan345**

**WARNING: Azula has bad language!**

**Story:**

Another boring year of school. Same old friends same old enemies. When will it end? Azula was rather annoyed this morning and it was not for just one reason. Her brother had screwed up her summer with his god damn* boredom. All of his friends went to Europe for the summer and he was all alone for the last two months so, he took it out on her. She considered running away daily, but found she couldn't by the end of the day.

6th grade. Big whoop. She couldn't wait to get out of middle school. All those wusses. She was the type who is a cross between tomboy and girly girl. She doesn't care for makeup much but hates sports. She hates romantic movies but hates most boys.

Her only friends were Mai and Ty Lee and half the time didn't even care about Azula. Her brother obviously didn't give a shit about her. He was far too busy obsessing over that nerd Katara. She heard a honk. Zuko called "BYE AZULA BYE DAD!" And then she heard a slam. "Bye" she whispered. She slowly walked down the stairs. Another honk came from outside. This time it was Mai's car. She ran to her dad kissed him goodbye and ran to the car.

"Hi Mai." She noticed that Ty Lee was there too. "Hey Ty Lee, what's up?" Mai, acting as pathetic as ever said "Not much." Ty Lee took in a deep breath and knowing that she was going to babble on for the next 5 minutes, Azula silenced her by interrupting at the last second saying "Same here." Mai, who didn't seem to notice, asked about Zuko. "He's not doing anything. His friends got back the other day but he hasn't talked to any of them." Ty lee suggested a scenario "What if he is mad at them for going without him to Europe?" "Could be." Mai answered quickly.

Azula and Ty Lee both stared at her. "What?" Azula noticed she was staring and stopped immediately. "Nothing, Mai." "It seemed like it was something, Azula." Ty Lee still stared. Mai narrowed her eyes. She waved her hand over Ty Lee's face. "Ty Lee, hello anyone home?" Ty Lee snapped her head up and said "What did I do?" Azula was curious. "Ty Lee you were staring at nothing." "I was staring at something." "What?" Mai and Azula echoed. "The trees." She cooed. "They're so tall and bushy!" Azula shot her a WTF face and Mai did the same moments later.

They soon ended up in the school drop of center. "BYE!" Mai called to her father as he drove away. She said goodbye to her friends and walked into the door closest to her locker. Once she was inside she took her backpack off and let it drag on the ground until she reached her locker. She did the combination threw her backpack in grabbed a few things for first class and made her way to her new homeroom. She automatically knew where it was because it was her uncle's. She walked in, threw her things on a desk said "Hello uncle." And sat down.

"How are you Azula?" Her Uncle Iroh responded. "I'm okay." Then more kids piled in. Ty Lee sat next to her. "So Azula isn't it creepy that your uncle is your homeroom teacher?" "I honestly don't care Ty Lee." Azula muttered annoyed-as always- with Ty Lee's perky optimistic attitude. Ty Lee who obviously ignored it said "Well if I were you I'd be pretty scared." Azula shrugged. "He's my uncle. He won't judge me harshly, and her won't yell at me. I'm perfectly fine." "Okay Azula. If you say so." Ty Lee shrugged it off and looked to the front board ready to star her day. Azula rolled her eyes and looked away.

Mai wasn't too annoying before she developed a crush on Zuko, but now it was the only thing she talked about. Ty Lee was getting way too talkative and it bugged her. Ty Lee also had another thing she wanted- poularity. All Azula had ever wanted was to be popular.

She was losing her tight grip with her only two friends. They turned into different people. No. She was turning into a different person. She was becoming the person who didn't care about anything. And not the way Mai did. She just blocked everything and everyone out. Where trust should have been, there was hurt and discomfort. It made her want to scream and cry even if she couldn't.

Who could she tell this to? Who was there for _her_? After her mother was killed, Azula turned into this other person. She used to be fun, enjoyable to be around, daddy's little girl, perfect little sister. Now she was blah. Just blah. She ran this through her head and realized she needed to take a grip on her lifestyle. Tonight she would visit her mother tonight. And with that she took out her book and put a grin on her face.

**El Fin**

**Okay so that is this chapter! And I remember what I was going to say last time. Here: I'm sorry that the chapters are so short! They are about each 3 or 4 pages on Microsoft word. It show up differently on Fan Fic. Net for some reason. I guess it's a different format or something. Idk. Okay so now that I'm done with that, next order of buisiness. It is 12:00 at night here in New York so I'm gonna go to bed after I post this. Sorry it took so long! Anyone who wants to suggest a song for a fanfic, just let me know and I'll see what I can do. You can also select a couple as long as it is not…**

**Kataang**

**Jetara**

**Haru and Katara**

**Or Tokka.**

**(I don't mind Zukaang or Zukka Tee Hee!)**

**Just no lesbians plz. :P Thanks**

**~ avatarzutarafan345 =)**


	5. Chapter 5: Hospitals Suck

**Don't Tell**

**A Zutara FanFic**

**Chapter 5: Hospitals Suck**

**By: avatarzutarafan345**

**Story:**

Katara and Sokka were racing against what seemed like life and death. His Camarro sped up another 10 mph. He was going 60. Katara stared at the speedometer. "Sokka slow down!" Sokka eased off the gas pedal by an inch. "Sokka the speed limit is 35 through here!"

Sokka was too emotional to answer her politely. "KATARA! CALM THE FUCK DOWN! I'M NOT GOING THAT FAST OKAY?"

This scared her even more than before. She cried again only this time she really showed it. "SOKKA! I'M DOING THE BEST THAT I CAN OKAY! I JUST WANT YOU TO BE SAFE! I WANT TO BE SAFE!"

Sokka felt bad on top of all the other emotions he was feeling. He realized that she was in the same emotional state he was in right now. "I'm sorry Katara." He felt so bad for saying what he did. "I'm so so so so sorry Katara." It occurred to him that she had been raped. What _could_ happen? She could be pregnant. She could be emotionally damaged forever. What _would_ happen? What would happen if she was? What would she do? What would he do? He was her boyfriend. They had already agreed that after college if they were still together they would get married. He wanted to marry her. He thought of her beautiful long blonde hair. How it was so soft and silky. Her perfect eyes, a puddle of light blue surrounded by the most perfect milky white. Her smile. It made him light up every second he saw it. She helped him through life and if she couldn't be there with him to enjoy it no one could.

Katara noticed he was deep in thought but decided to interrupt him anyway. "It's okay Sokka. You are forgiven." She thought of Yue also. How she always comforted her. How could she comfort Yue? She hoped that the police would find the rapist. She pulled her phone from her pocket. Yue had left her a voicemail the night before. "Katara! I need help! I'm at 34th and 6th! Please I think someone is following me! I'm so scared please come help." There was silence for a few seconds. "AHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME PLEASE HELP ANYONE?" the message was over. Katara felt hot tears stream down her face she threw her phone into the dashboard. She could have helped. This was HIS FAULT! HE WAS THE ONE WHO RAN OUT HER PHONE BATTERY WHEN HE BORROWED IT YESTERDAY!

"Sokka."

"What?" he swalloed.

"I had a message from last night."

"Who was it from?"

"Yue. It was from YUE DUMBASS!" She litteraly screamed in his ear.

Sokka knew automatically that that it was his fault. He had worn down Katara's battery that night. "It was Yue?" he practically whispered.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!*"

Sokka made a sharp turn into the hospital parking lot. "We're here."

"YOU COULD HAVE MURDERED MY ONLY FRIEND AND YOU AREN"T EVEN THINKING ABOUT IT! I HATE YOU. I BET YOU HATE YUE! YOU MUST HATE ME TOO!" Katara screamed.

"I DO NOT HATE YUE. SHE IS MY FREAKING FIANCE* FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY LIFE! AND I LOVE YOU TOO! You are my little sister. I'll always love you." He parked in the first spot he could find got out, and when he heard Katara's door slam he locked it.

Katara was dumbfounded. She had no idea they were getting married! Why didn't Yue tell her this? Why didn't Sokka tell her this? "You didn't tell me you were engaged."

He took in a deep breath, prepared to lie. "You mean Yue didn't tell you?" He felt bad for lying but knew he had to. Or his dad would blow up. Their dad didn't even like them going to school for 6 hours let alone get married. Ever since their mother died he had been strangely overprotective. He barely let his friends in the house. He knew Yue was welcome to come in anytime what-so-ever as she was Sokka's girlfriend and Katara's best -and only- friend.

Katara still confused and weak from crying, responded slowly, "No. She never told me." Katara wondered what else Yue hid from her. She pushed the thought from her mind. They came to the front desk. "Hello, I need the room number for Yue Spirit."

The mean-looking old lady punched in a few words into her keyboard and said, "203, have a nice day." This was not a nice day. It wouldn't no matter how much she could have changed the story in her mind. She walked back over to Sokka, who was expecting to sit in the waiting area for a while. "Room 203. Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the elevator.

He soon got a grip on what was happening and snapped out of his frightened worrisome trance. He ran with Katara who was still grasping his arm tightly. "You know what Katara?

"What" she said sarcastically not wanting to hear what he was going to say.

"Hospitals SUCK!" irritated with his day he took a pencil from his pocket and broke it in half.

"Yeah, Sokka. They do." The elevator dinged and they got off in search of room 203. "Here it is!" Katara pointed across the hall to Yue's room. She burst through the door.

"YUE!" Sokka practically screamed. He ran to the bed where she laid down on her side. He then noticed the bruises and cuts on her arms and back. "Yue…"

She looked up slowly and saw who was in the room. "SOKKA! KATARA!" she reached for Sokka and pulled him closer to her. "I missed you so much last night." She kissed his cheek that she realized was drenched with tears. "Oh, Sokka. You were crying. Over me. I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry. How could I do this to you. I'm such an awful person. And I bet you are missing football tryouts for this!"

"Being with you is definitely more important to me than football." He looked down disappointed with himself. "I feel so bad I could have helped you." Yue wiped his tears away. Katara soon realized that they were either going to make out or get all mushy and of course being the sister, and the best friend that she was- she left the room to wait in the hall.

"It isn't your fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have been out that late at night." She caressed his cheek and pulled him into a tight hug.

"What did he do to you? What happened." He shook just looking at her. No matter what she said it was all his fault.

"I blacked out after a few minutes. If you are wondering it he used 'it'* he didn't" I have no idea what could have happened."

Then a nurse walked in. "All visitors that are not family have to leave now. Visiting hours are over."

"I'm her fiancé." He lied.

"How is the girl in the hall related to the patient? Do you know her?" The nurse snapped.

"Yes she is my sister." Sokka quickly replied.

Yue who had caught on added "And a good friend of mine. You can send her in."

"Thank you that is all I need I will send her in." she gave off an I hate my life look and walked out.

They kissed for a few seconds before Katara walked in. "You wanted me?" she asked unsurely.

**El Fin**

**Okay first order of buisiness is the 1****st**** * thing I have three and this how I'm gonna do it.**

**No shit Sherlock- I got it from Fired up when I watched it the other day.**

**Fiance- I have no idea how to spell it.**

'**It'- protection (the rest of the chapters are like rated M just so you know so **_**beware**_**!)**

**Thanks. Sorry if it is short! I made it as long as possible while giving out a lot of info but trying not to give away too much at the same time. I'm obviously not very balanced and it took me a while to find a good place to end it. I hope you liked it. REVIEW POR FAVOR. THANKS.**


	6. Chapter 6: Crush

**Don't Tell**

**Chapter 6: Crush**

**A Zutara FanFic**

**By avatarzutarafan345**

**Story:**

Zuko's heart sank down into his stomach as Katara ran away. This was what he had been practicing all summer long. She had to say yes. When it occurred to him that she might not have liked him back. If she didn't he thought he would die. In anger and despair he turned around and started for his next class. His heart sank even lower as he sulked.

Later that night In his bedroom, Zuko drew a face in his notebook as he did every night. Though, this face was not his mother's. It was Katara's. He stared at his final copy and took a cardboard box from his closet and set it among his multicolor paints and marbles. He put the drawing in it and added multi-colored paints on top of her face. This was a way to get his anger out. He threw the marbles in and shook it violently. When he was done it looked like this*. _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! _He screamed over and over in his head. He looked at the painting ripped it up as wet paint splattered all over his room.

Azula hearing Zuko stomping and jumping around through her wall. Why the hell did he always have to make so much god damn noise! She was trying to study for a science quiz and he was making so much noise she could barely hear herself think. He was lucky that dad wasn't home. She had the room with the view of the driveway and that was why she was never beaten. By the time her father had came inside the house and up the stairs she was quietly reading or doing homework. Zuko was not as lucky. Sometimes she warned him others she didn't. He was usually drawing innocently, but their father did not like Zuko's drawings. They were of his wife.

At 6:30 as usual, her father parked his car in the driveway and was coming in through the garage. She ran to the wall that separated her and Zuko's room and banged hoping he would hear her. "WHAT AZULA? I'M BUSY?"

Angrily she yelled back. "DAD! NUMBNUTS! DAD IS HOME!" She then returned to her bed and continued studying.

"SHIT!" Zuko raced to his notebook shut it quickly put it in the box and threw it in his closet along with his paints and marbles then dashed to his backpack yanked out his homework and grabbed the pencil sitting on his side table. His father then burst through his door. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Zuko quietly answered. He then went back to his algebra.

"You are up to something. Are you..." Ozai hesitated. "drawing again?"

"No. I'm doing my homework." Zuko looked up at his father not wanting a fight.

"Prove it." He spat. Zuko reluctantly turned the paper around to reveal the algebra work sheet and a textbook beside him.

"See? Algebra." Zuko shook a little but tried his best to look calm. He was scared out of his mind. Ozai admitted his defeat and walked to Azula's room next door.

SHORT SHORT SHORT! I KNOW! I ran out of juice. This took me forever!!! Sorry!

*is this painting : /issues/v7n37/framed/framed copy it into your browser and search it. It is not something I did and I do not own it. It is a painting from the Albright Knox Art Museum in Buffalo New York and my art teacher was telling us about it. We did a painting similar to it using the same method that Zuko did. Just to let you know. But in Zuko's painting you could sort of see Katara so it's different and of course it's impossible to mimic so yeah. It's by Jason Pollock or something close to that. I'm bad but I didn't feel like looking it up and it was hard enough to find the link to it anyway. Sorry this took so long!

I hope you liked it! I spent so long doing it because I was really busy this week. I SAW NEW MOON! (twilight) well whatever. I got homework to do. SONG FIC SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!!!! I NEED ONE! I'M OPEN TO ALMOST EVERY SHIP! (including crack ships- excluding kataang, maiko, tokka, and sokkla.)

THANKS!

~Em


End file.
